Fotografías
by Bella Scullw
Summary: Porque él debia recordar que hubo un momento donde ellos fueron felices, sin guerras, ni masacres ni nada. Porque existió una época donde Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki fueron felices junto a sus amigos, sin nada que se interpusiera entre ellos.


**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos de los personajes de mí alocada imaginación.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fotografías<strong>_

* * *

><p>.<p>

Se removió, inquieta. Hinata trató de dar otro paso sin tropezar, pero fue muy difícil es tu estado, ya tenía casi los nueve meses de embarazo, ella y Naruto tendrían dos niñas, que felices serian. Sonrió dulcemente mientras apoyaba sus menudas manos sobre el escritorio en el despacho del Hokage, esperaría allí a Naruto, seguramente estaba de un lado a otro correteando y pidiendo ramen.

La verdad no había cambiado nada, tenía ya veintidós años, era el sexto Hokage, pero seguía siendo el mismo de antes, travieso, infantil y sobretodo cálido.

Estaba por dar otro paso, para probar suerte, cuando la puerta se abrió bruscamente, y entró Naruto campante y sonante, con una boba sonrisa en su cara. Se sorprendió al verla.

—Hinata-chan ¡¿Qué haces aquí? —se alarmó —. Sakura-chan dijo que no podías esforzarte mucho.

Hinata suspiró.

—P-Puedo caminar perfectamente, Naruto-kun —mintió, la verdad peleaba mucho para no perder el equilibrio. Últimamente había estado tan cansada y débil que no se movía mucho, pero ya estaba cansada de parar todo el día sin hacer nada.

—Pero…

—Ven, Naruto-kun —llamó cortando la réplica de su esposo. Si lo dejaba hablar más, seguro él ganaría la discusión —mira, encontré algo.

— ¿Qué es, dattebayo? —el rubio se apresuró a acercarse, poniendo con cuidado sus manos sobre el cuerpo de su esposa, no quería que le pasara nada, últimamente Hinata-chan se veía más frágil que nunca.

Hinata señaló las tablas en el suelo, casi cerca del escritorio, cuando había tropezado dos de ellas se habían levantado ligeramente y habían dejado ver algo blanco, no se había arriesgado a agacharse para recogerlas, no, no podía. Naruto llevado por su curiosidad natural si lo hizo, además estaban en **su **despacho, así que él no estaba haciendo nada malo ¿no? Si estaban en su despacho entonces eran de él.

Así de sencillo.

Con una gran sonrisa levantó las tablas sueltas completamente y cogió lo que parecía un viejo sobre blanco, sintiendo la mirada de curiosidad de Hinata, sonrió y le entregó el sobre antes de levantarse. Hinata se apoyó en el escritorio y abrió el sobre.

Naruto enarcó las cejas al ver que su dulce esposa abrió sus labios sorprendida, mirando aquellas dos fotografías que había sacado del sobre y de las cuales él solo podía ver la parte posterior, blanca.

— ¿Qué sucede, Hinata-chan, dattebayo?

—Yo…N-Naruto-kun…. —Hinata sonrió y le pasó las fotos.

Sin entender que pasaba, las cogió, las miró y se quedó en blanco.

Mientras Naruto seguía sin poder apartar la mirada de aquellas fotografías, Hinata leyó las casi desaparecidas palabras en el alguna vez blanco sobre, allí se podía apreciar casi claramente, escrito con una inmaculada caligrafía, las palabras "_Para que siempre recuerde_"

Naruto sonrió tristemente una vez pasado la sorpresa. En la primera fotografía se podía apreciar a dos personas, una mujer y un hombre. Minato y Kushina. Sentados sobre la rama de un árbol, abrazados y sonriendo mientras tras ellos se podía apreciar Konoha claramente. Allí en aquella fotografía, ambos eran felices, para siempre.

En la última era diferente. No solo estaban su padre y su madre, sino muchas personas, demasiadas. Estaban en Ichiraku ramen, con Teuchi de fondo, con la bebé Ayame en brazos, Kushina estaba en medio, sonriendo de forma traviesa y haciendo el símbolo de paz y amor, Minato a su lado sonría feliz, sujetando a la pelirroja de la cintura. A su lado estaban sentados Shikaku bostezando, y Yoshino pasaba un brazo por la cintura de este mientras reía de algo. Mikoto Uchiha estaba al lado de Kushina, alzaba el puño con decisión, sonriendo pícaramente a Fugaku, cuya mano estaba cerrada en torno a la de su novia, los ojos oscuros de este brillaban de forma diferente, como si estuviera feliz, aunque una extraña mueca de sonrisa y burla asomaba en su cara. Hana con las mejillas sonrojadas abrazaba el brazo izquierdo de Hiashi, quien tenía una especie de media sonrisa en la cara, casi imperceptible, al lado de la bajita muchacha estaba Hizashi, Hana también pasaba su brazo por el de este pero de forma menos intima que con Hiashi, mientras el gemelo menor sujetaba de la mano a una chica de cabello castaño y ondeado que sonreía animadamente a la cámara. Inoichi Yamanaka era abrazado por su novia, Hikari que sonreía de forma coqueta a la cámara, al lado de esta pareja se encontraban Tsume Inuzuka y su novio, la mujer reía sin pudor, despeinando al hombre. Chouza Akimichi era abrazado por su novia que sonreía dulcemente, Shibi Aburame se mantenía con expresión neutra mientras miraba a todos. Y delante de ellos estaban Obito, Kakashi y Rin, el Hatake estaba en medio con gesto malhumorado, mientras Rin y Obito a cada lado de él, sonreían traviesamente mientras tiraban de las comisuras de sus labios, bajo la máscara, tratando de hacerle sonreír. Lo sorprendente era que de algún modo Obito había logrado pasar su brazo libre por los hombros de sus dos compañeros. Jiraiya pasaba sus brazos por los hombros de Tsunade y Orochimaru, sonriendo ante el fastidio de su amigo, la rubia en cambio tenía una sonrisa animada y feliz. Y para completarlo, a un lado de la foto, sin formar parte de la escena, pero al mismo tiempo siéndolo, se podían apreciar a una chica de cabello rosa persiguiendo como posesa a un chico de cabello castaño y ojos jades, que sonreía pícaramente y hacia el mismo gesto que Kushina, como si fuera consciente de que saldría en la fotografía.

Era un bello momento, inmortalizado en una fotografía. Eran la familia de sus padres, porque familia no solo eran solo con los que compartían lazos de sangre, sino también a quien querías, lazos formados a través del compañerismo y la amistad.

Dos momentos lindos…expresados en _fotografías_…

— ¿Naruto-kun? —murmuró Hinata suavemente.

El rubio alzó la mirada, sonriendo.

—A veces me pregunto… ¿Realmente fueron felices? Y esto me dice que sí. —la sonrisa de Naruto se ensanchó. —ellos fueron felices en su momento, tal vez no para siempre, pero fueron _felices_…

Hinata le sonrió, animada.

—Al igual que nosotros, Naruto-kun. Para siempre.

— ¡Claro que si, Hinata, dattebayo! —gritó tan enérgico como siempre, pasando sus brazos por los hombros de Hinata —. Para siempre. La sombra del fuego ilumina la aldea, mi padre lo hizo en su momento, la abuela Tsunade también, y ahora yo iluminare Konoha para siempre, no dejare que nada malo pase. Porque ese es…mi camino del ninja, `ttebayo.

Sonriendo, Hinata guardó las fotografías en el sobre, las llevaría a casa y las pondría en un marco en la sala. Allí se podía apreciar a la mayor parte de las personas de la generación anterior, incluso su madre y todos los demás. Alguna vez, todos fueron amigos.

Aquellas _fotografías_ serian el recordatorio de que hubo un momento en que todos ellos fueron _felices._

.

~o~

.

/./././././././././././././././././././

Kushina tiró de Minato una vez más.

— ¡Vamos Mina-chan, ´ttebane! ¡Más rápido! ¡Y se supone que eres el rayo amarillo de Konoha, eh! Mi perro vas más rápido que tu.

Minato bufó.

—Tú no tienes perro, Kushina.

—Pero pronto lo tendré, Mina-chan, y vas a ver.

El rubio rió suavemente, rodando los ojos, antes de alzar a Kushina en brazos y moverse a la velocidad del rayo para ir al lugar donde Kushina tanto quería llegar, a la rama de uno de los arboles más altos y antiguos de Konoha, no sabía para que quería ir allí su novia, ni porque tenía una cámara en manos, pero lo mejor era seguirle la corriente, porque cuando se enojaba que Kami lo librara.

Una vez que estuvieron sentados, sin riesgo a caerse, Kushina alzó los brazos mientras gritaba de felicidad, el viendo meció suavemente su cabello pelirrojo, ella cerró los ojos sintiendo la adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo, eso era lo que más le gustaba. Minato observo el rostro lleno de paz y libertad de Kushina unos segundos, antes de sonreír de medio lado, los mechones pelirrojos de su cabello casi dieron en su cara, pero con gran destreza cogió uno y lo acerco a su nariz, aspirando el perfecto aroma que siempre emanaba de ellas.

Kushina se sonrojó al notar lo que hacia Minato, pero sonrió tontamente, al ver ese gesto recordó cuando él la salvo, años atrás, de esos secuestradores, mostrándole lo diferente que era él de lo que ella pensaba, mostrándole su futuro, donde él formaba parte importante de su vida.

—Minato…—llamó la Kunoichi aún con las mejillas sonrosadas, algo que solo Minato lograba.

— ¿Hm? —el rubio le regaló una sonrisa algo pícara, era pocos los momentos en los que comportaba algo más liberal, olvidando momentáneamente toda la formalidad.

Sin dejar de sonreír, Minato se acercó más a Kushina y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar la besó como si no hubiera mañana, de forma bastante pasional y desinhibida, siendo correspondido de la misma forma.

Cuando se separaron respiraban entrecortadamente, regalándose sonrisas coquetas.

—Bueno, amor —dijo Kushina acomodándose —ven, quiero que nos tomemos una foto.

Minato asintió sin más, acercándose y pasando su brazo por los hombros de la pelirroja, ella bastante animada apoyó su cabeza contra el pecho de él, sintiéndose completamente orgullosa y feliz de que él fuera su novio. Sonrieron a la cámara que ella alzó delante de ellos y tomó la foto.

Media hora después mientras iban a Ichiraku ramen, Minato interrogaba a Kushina a propósito de la foto.

— ¿Para qué es, exactamente?

—Para que siempre recuerde…. —murmuró Kushina con la mirada perdida.

— ¿Para qué siempre recuerde? —repitió Minato sin entender, frunció el ceño. ¿Para qué siempre recuerde quien?

La pelirroja solo sacudió la cabeza, mientras murmuraba algo de que tenían que llegar rápido a Ichiraku ramen. El Kyūbi internamente se quejó, como siempre.

— _¿Por qué no simplemente se lo dices, mocosa?_

—_Ah, cállate, Kyūbi-chan —rezongó la Uzumaki —es mi problema. Nadie debe saberlo._

—_A veces pienso que tener mi chakra para ver esos flashes del futuro no te sirve de nada, niñata. Bien podrías aprovecharlo para cambiarlo todo._

—_Ya me gustaría. Pero no recuerdo nada de lo que sueño, demonio de pacotilla, lo máximo que se es que __**él**__ siempre recordar que somos felices._

Y cortó la comunicación con su demonio interior. Cuando llegaron al puesto de ramen, estaban todos allí, hablando, discutiendo, riendo, jugando y coqueteándose y en el caso de los sannin peleándose.

—Déjalo, Rin —decía Obito con los brazos tras su nuca, mientras le dirigía una mirada de desagrado a Kakashi —según él, no lo merece ni el suelo que lo sostiene.

Kakashi le dirigió una mirada fulminante, Rin solo suspiró, como siempre.

Tsunade le dio un golpe a Jiraiya, tirándole al suelo.

— ¡Bastardo pervertido! —le chillaba la sannin, dándole de patadas, con Orochimaru de espectador, divertido ante los gemidos de dolor que soltaba el sannin.

Hikaru estaba sonriendo coquetamente a Inoichi, él como siempre le seguía el juego, riéndose y charlando mientras ignoraban todo a su alrededor.

— ¡Shikaku, deja de dormir! —le gritaba Yoshino a su novio, con una vena hinchada en la frente.

El Nara solo bostezó una vez más, medio adormilado.

Mikoto le dirigió una mirada medio divertida, medio enojada a Fugaku.

— ¿Estas ordenándome, Fugaku? —le preguntó, arrugando el ceño.

—Hmp…si.

— ¿Y acaso tengo pinta de ser tu sirvienta o algo así? —le cuestionó la Uchiha sin hacerle caso.

Tras ellos, Hana y Misumi, la novia de Hizashi reían animadamente mientras hablaban de cosas de chicas, las dos sosteniendo a sus novios de los brazos, para impedir que se escabulleran. Chouza sonría con las mejillas rojas mientras su novia le daba de comer. Shibi estaba sentado al lado de su amigo, mirando la escena sin decir nada y comiendo su ramen en silencio. Y casi lejos de ellos Tsume Inuzuka estaba regañando a su novio.

Kushina y Minato observaron la escena con una gota sobre la cabeza. Esos si podían ser mas infantiles que la pelirroja y Obito juntos.

— ¿Ramen? —ofreció Teuchi sonriente, tras la barra de Ichiraku.

—Si —aceptó Minato inmediatamente.

— ¡Minato-sensei! —dijeron a la vez Rin y Obito mientras se le acercaron. Kakashi los siguió de cerca, pero sin decir nada.

Kushina ignoró eso, se volvió hacia todos sus amigos, los había llamado para algo, no para que siguieran haciendo tanta bulla.

—Escúchenme…—empezó a decir, pero tuvo que apartarse de la trayectoria de un tazón de ramen que había lanzado Mikoto hacia Fugaku, enojada y que el pelinegro había esquivado muy bien. Intentó hacerlo otra vez pero el lloriqueo infantil de Obito se lo impidió. Apretó los puños mientras una venita se hinchaba en su frente, cuando hizo ademan de hablar nuevamente las carcajadas de Hana y Misumi se lo impidieron, luego fue Tsunade gritando y pateando otra vez a Jiraiya, luego otros…

—_Jajajajaja, te estan ignorando mocosa, jajaja —se reía el Kyūbi internamente._

—Que los mato…—siseó Kushina de forma escalofriante, tronando los dedos mientras su cabello comenzaba a levantarse en nueve mechones alrededor de ella, y un aura oscura la rodeaba, haciendo callar a todos inmediatamente, volviendo la vista hacia la cabreada pelirroja.

Comenzaron a rezar para que ese no fuera su ultimo día, ya que cuando Kushina levantó la mirada les dirigió una tan psicópata que les hizo abrazarse entre sí del miedo.

— ¡Ahora bastardos inútiles! —gritoneó con los ojos rojos —. ¡Callaos de una maldita vez! ¡Y quien se atreva a interrumpirme nuevamente lo mato!

Todos asintieron inmediatamente, riendo de forma nerviosa. Solo respiraron aliviados cuando vieron como el cabello de Kushina volvía a caer sobre su espalda y sus ojos tomaban otra vez el color morado que los caracterizaban.

Y así fue, como todos, obedeciendo lo que les dijo Kushina, se acomodaron para la foto. Rin accedió a lo que quería Obito, o sea molestar a Kakashi por única vez, ya que querían que por lo menos sonriera, incluso aunque no se notara bajo la máscara. Jiraiya se recuperó como por arte de magia de todos los golpes, Mikoto recuperó el buen humor. Tsume dejó de regañar a su novio, y Chouza dejó de comer para prepararse para la foto.

Ninguno quería que Kushina se enojara, porque sino seria su ultimo día.

La pelirroja le pidió a unos de los ninjas que observaba la escena, que tomara la foto. Y ella feliz cogió de la mano a Minato, los dos posicionándose en medio de todos.

— ¡Y ahora sonrían, `ttebane! —ordenó la Uzumaki, alzando la mano para hacer el símbolo de paz y amor — ¡Porque esta fotografía alguna vez lo verán nuestros hijos!

Sin entender porque había dicho eso, todos sonrieron, pero más animados ante la perspectiva de lo dicho por Kushina.

— ¿Nuestros hijos? —repitió Minato sonriendo, abrazándola por la cintura.

La pelirroja sonrió casi tiernamente, cosa que no ocurría a menudo, acariciando el rostro apuesto de Minato, y susurrando —Para que siempre recuerde que alguna vez fuimos felices…

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó el Namikaze parpadeando sin entender.

Kushina volvió la mirada a la cámara.

—Por nada.

Acomodándose, todos sonrieron mirando a sus parejas, realmente eran felices.

—* ¡TAKESHI HARUNO!

Todos ladearon la cabeza levemente, mientras Yoshino rió fuertemente, casi podían adivinar lo que seguía. Kushina también miró la pareja que se acercaba cada vez más.

— ¡Tome la foto de una buena vez, `ttebane!

El ninja asintió y tomó la foto, justo al momento en que un chico más joven que todos ellos pasaba casi corriendo por su lado, un chico de cabello castaño y traviesos ojos jades que alzó los dedos mientras sonreí a la cámara, siendo perseguido por una chica también más joven que ellos, de cabello rosa, la chica tenía instintos asesinos contra el castaño.

— ¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO! —gritaba mientras agitaba los puños —. ¿COMO SE TE OCURRE ESPIARME TAKESHI HARUNO?

— ¿Quién quiere espiarte a ti, Akemi? —le dijo el chico, esquivando los golpes y sonriendo de forma despreocupada —ni que tuvieras algo bueno, pecho plano.

— ¡TE MATARE! —vociferó la muchacha.

Los dos siguieron corriendo, con la misma rutina diaria. Los demás sonrieron divertidos, era común ver esa escena todos los días, aunque ninguno de esos dos fueran ninjas eran buenos en los golpes y en esquivarlos.

Kushina sonrió levemente, incluso ellos habían salido en la foto, sería mejor.

.

~o~

.

Días más tarde, Kushina y Minato se colaron al despacho del Hokage, aprovechando que este estaba en una reunión con los consejeros. Aunque Minato había sido llevado allí a rastras. La pelirroja urgió en sus bolsillos, sacando un sobre blanco que contenía esas dos fotografías y se lo dio a su novio.

— ¿Qué…?

—Escribe, para que siempre recuerde —ordenó la Uzumaki.

— ¿Por qué ?—dijo perplejo el rubio.

—Solo hazlo, mi letra es horrible, no se entendería.

Y así lo hizo, luego observó incrédulo, como su novia alzaba dos de las tablas del suelo, y dejaba caer la foto ahí, sin más.

— ¿Por qué haces esto, Kushina? —volvió a preguntar.

—Para que siempre recuerde —sonrió enigmáticamente la pelirroja, levantándose del suelo y acercándose al rubio, hasta pasar sus brazos por el cuello de este, despeinando con sus manos el cabello rubio de Minato.

—Siempre dices eso, pero no te explicas —murmuró el rubio.

—Te lo diré, algún día…—murmuró acercando su rostro al de Minato —Esa foto es para él recuerde y sepa que fuimos felices, a pesar de todo lo que nos aguarde en el futuro.

—No nos pasara nada. Hokage-sama cuidara de Konoha. Yo cuidare de ti, no dejare que nada malo pase.

Kushina sonrió.

—Así será, pero siempre seremos felices.

Minato sonrió también.

—Para siempre.

Y se besaron. Salieron del despacho poco después, dejando esas dos fotografías, la pelirroja con la certeza de que alguien las descubriría, tal vez ese chico de cara borrosa y rubio que aparecía en esos extraño sueños del futuro que tenia, esos sueños que no lograba recordar.

Pero lo más importante, es que esas _fotografías_, mostrarían más que cualquier cosa…

…mostrarían el tiempo en que fueron_ felices_, donde ni hubo ni guerras, ni ataques, ni masacres.

Donde todo era diferente.

.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola!<em>

_Pues que puedo decir, se me ocurrió mientras leía el fic "Nuestro Futuro" de Kuraii-chan, cuando describió la fotografía de la nueva generación de Naruto, sentí que debía hacer algo así con la anterior generación. _

_Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Sigan uniéndose a esta causa! ¡Agrandemos el MinaKushi!_

_*Takeshi Haruno es propiedad de Emiita, espero que no te moleste que lo haya tomado, si es así, puedo cambiar el nombre del padre de Sakura._

_Y bueno, saben. Nocturnals se nos ha unido a nuestra causa y me ha dicho como hacer una comunidad. Podría hacerla, pero prefiero decidir una cosa con ustedes… ¿Quién la creara?_

_Espero que les haya gustado. _

_Quinto fic de MinaKushi, segundo one-shot de esta pareja._

_Bella Scullw._

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
